Twisted Tails
by That random guy79
Summary: A certain vixen has a crush on a certain digimon. LEMON 18 YEARS ONLY


I would just like to start off with a sorry for not posting in a while. If you hadn't seen yet, I'm am doing a wide variety of lemons on different stuff, not just FNAF. Enjoy...

It was dark outside, and all was asleep, well expect one. There was a certain yellow vixen up. The vixens name was renamon. She was thinking about a certain digimon after that days events.

Flashback-

Renamon was at the park in a tree doing nothing but staring at the sky. She was enjoying the quiet until a certain digimon named guilmon came along. "Hey Renamon, wanna play a game?" Asked guilmon. Deciding she would play along she accepted. "What did you want to play guilmon?" Asked Renamon. "I seen Takeo and Rita playing this game where it looked fun." Said Guilmon excitingly. He than grabbed her by the shoulders and presses his lips against hers. She felt something thing within her click as her her face started to get warm. When Guilmon broke the kiss, he asked what was wrong. Renamon, surprised, told Guilmon that see had to think and left him there.

End flashback

She replayed that moment over and over in her head. Was she falling for the dino. Something in her wanted him, to be more than friends with him. Deciding to go admit her feelings to him, she left her tree and headed towards guilmon's hideout. Guilmon, having a good nose, smell her sent. Just on cue Renamon came in. "oh hey Renamon." Greated by Guilmon. "Um guilmon, I wanted to tell you that I..um..ah" stutter Renamon. She was nervous. What if he didn't like me? Would he deny me? "What?" Asked Guilmon. " I just wanted to tell you that i..uh.. that I love you!" Said Renamon, looking away, waiting for rejection. "Really, because I live you too." Said a happy Guilmon. Renamon looked at him. "Really?" Asked Renamon surprised. "I have always loved you since our first battle." Said a happy guilmon.

They faced each other and kissed. It was passionate kissed and it felt like a eternity. Guilmon slid his hand under Renamon mane and was squeezing her breasts, earning a few moans coming out. He then started to pinch her nipples, which were hardening due to the pleasure Renamon was receiving. Renamon than got looked down and seen guilmon's 10 inch cock on her thigh. "Looks like someone was happy to see me." Exclaimed Renamon as she wrapped her hand around his cock and started to stroke it. "Oh Renamon.." Said Guilmon moaning. Wanting to pleasure him even more, she got his cock and put it in her mouth started to sick on it. "Oh Renamon, I'm about to c-..." yelled Guilmon as he shot his warm seed in her mouth. Renamon, surprised, swallowed all of the warm seed down. She then got on Guilmon's bed and spread her legs out. "It's your turn now." Said Renamon, pointing at her clit, which was puffy and sweeling with her juices. Guilmon lowered his his and liked her clit which earned a moan from the vixen. He started to lick up her juices. Finally licking all of renamon juices, he rolled Renamon over and postion himself at her entrence. "You ready for this?" Asked Guilmon, looking down at the vixen. She than nodded her head. Guilmon than slides his manhood into here, going slow at first because there were virgins. Going at a slow rate, guilmon increased his rate, going faster. They were moaning in pleasure. Guilmon than grabbed Renamon's breasts, while speeding up his rate. Guilmon was thrusting in and out of Renamon's tight hole, earning moans from both of them. After a good five minutes, they both felt like climaxing. "I'm about to cum Renamon!" Moaned Guilmon, thrusting harder. "Realese your seed and make me yours!" Moaned Renamon as she felt her climaxed coming. The boy reached there climax at the same time. Guilmon, releasing his hot seed, deep inside Renamon. Guilmon pulled out and laid next to Renamon on the bed panting. "So I guess we're mates now?" Said a tired Guilmon. "I guess we are." Said Renamon. "Hey Renamon?" Asked guilmon. "Yeah." Responded Renamon. "I love you." "I love you two Guilmon." They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sorry for not making a story in a while. If you have a idea for a lemon, comment it. I hoped you enjoyed this Guilmon and Renamon lemom. (This was a total of 750 words)


End file.
